


Dance Partners

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [619]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, Teen Benny Lafitte, Teen Dean Winchester, dance class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: please can you do prompt #98 with Dean and Benny :) (Prompt #98 partners in dance class)





	Dance Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Jan. 19th, 2015  
> I dont accept prompt requests right now

“How did we managed to get stuck as dance partners in here?” Dean grumbled, standing across from his new partner, Benny Lafitte.

“Because there are more guys than gals in this class.” Benny said, seeming more relaxed than Dean was. “Seriously, brother, you need to relax some. It’s just dance.”

Dean gave Benny a look at the brother line, and he grumbled under his breath, but he decided to suck it up for the moment.

The teacher started talking and everyone turned to watch the instructor talk about the type of music they were going to learn over the course of the dance class.

“I really hope everyone has a good time and experience in here. Remember, if you just let yourself go and into the flow of the music, dance can be incredibly fun.” She said.

“Sure thing.” Dean muttered to himself.

The instructor turned and started playing music, before turning back to the class and smiling.

“OK, so we’re gonna start with some freestyle, just to see where your dancing skills are. Everyone can be at different levels, and that’s OK. And, seriously, don’t be shy with your partner. Have fun, and express yourself.”

Benny turned back to Dean, and smiled, holding out a hand.

Dean sighed, and took it, before his eyes went wide as Benny immediately started to spin him around, twisting and turning Dean every way he could, until Dean started picking up the pace and dancing with Benny, keeping up with him and even making some moves of his own.

Before Dean even realized it, he was grinning, as he danced with Benny. Neither one of them were super good, but they were good enough with each other, so even when one of them faltered, the other one picked up and took control.

By the time the teacher stopped the music, Benny and Dean were both out of breath, but they enjoyed themselves.

“Alright,  _brother_ …” Dean panted softly, looking at Benny. “So you aren’t half bad. Dancing with you was actually awesome.”

“You aren’t half bad yourself.” Benny grinned, giving Dean a wink, and making Dean’s eyes widen, and his face turn slightly pink. “I’m definitely excited to see what else you have in store.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dean said, turning away from Benny, making the other laugh at Dean’s embarrassment.


End file.
